ça en valait le coup
by Roxanne Lied
Summary: A ce moment, les Maraudeurs vont tout juste faire connaissance, c'est leur première rentrée à Poudlard. A quoi vont ressembler leurs années futures, leurs farces, leur amitié, leurs vies,... On parle non seulement de la vie de quatre garçons, mais aussi de celles de Lily Evans et d'Ariane Lambin. Que les aventures commencent...


Perdue… Ariane était perdue au milieu de tous ces gens. Des jeunes comme elle, avec leurs chariots, leurs bagages et leurs animaux, puis des plus vieux, leurs parents sans doute. Toute cette effervescence lui faisait un peu peur. L'inconnu lui faisait peur : ce train, ces jeunes gens, sa première année à Poudlard… elle raffermit la prise sur la main de son père en souhaitant que sa mère ait pu les accompagner.

_« Ariane, chérie… »_

Ariane leva la tête vers l'homme qui lui tenait la main.

_« Oui, papa ? »_

_« Le train va bientôt partir. Tu devrais monter tes bagages et aller te chercher un compartiment. Il faut que je retourne près de ta mère. »_

_« Ne pars pas déjà ! »_

Son père souffla, l'air embêté.

_« Chérie, j'ai promis à ta mère que je viendrai la voir avant de retourner au travail. »_

_« J'aurais aimé qu'elle vienne me dire au revoir aussi… »_

Son père s'agenouilla devant elle et releva sa tête de sa grande main.

_« Ta mère est très malade... Le voyage l'aurait trop fatiguée, tu comprends ? »_

_« Oui, je sais bien tout ça. Mais pourquoi elle ne peut pas aller à Sainte-Mangouste comme quand tu t'étais fait mordre par une mandragore ? »_

_« On en a déjà parlé Ariane. Ta maman n'est pas une sorcière, elle ne peut pas y entrer. »_

_« Mais ils pourraient faire une exception ! Ou juste lui fabriquer une potion ! »_

_« C'est impossible. Elle ne réagirait pas à quelque chose de magique. Il faut que tu montes dans le train maintenant. Ça va aller, tu verras. Tu vas te faire plein de nouveaux amis et tu vas apprendre plein de trucs super marrants. Tu m'écris très vite ? »_

_« Oui. Tu embrasseras maman de ma part ? »_

_« Bien sûr chérie. Aller, il faut que je parte. »_

Ariane passa ses bras autour du coup de son père, peu rassurée à l'idée de se retrouver seule parmi tous ces inconnus.

_« Et puis, tu ne seras pas toute seule, tu as Gaspard avec toi ! »_

Elle sourit en posant son regard sur le chaton gris qui dormait au fond de sa cage. Ses parents le lui avaient offert pour son départ à Poudlard. Elle avait pu choisir l'animal de compagnie de son choix et avait préféré ce mignon petit chaton à un hibou ou une chouette.

_« Vas-y papa, je vais aller m'installer dans le train. Tu vas me manquer ! Tu me promets d'écrire, hein ? »_

_« Je te le promets si tu me promets d'écrire aussi »_, dit-il dans un sourire tendre.

Ariane se détacha doucement de lui, empoignant la cage du chat et sa valise. Elle recula de quelques pas vers le train.

_« Et surtout sois sage ! Etudie bien, écoute en classe et ne désobéis pas aux professeurs_ ! »

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'il prononça avant de tourner les talons et de repasser la barrière en sens inverse. Et elle se retrouva seule. Presque complètement seule. Seule parmi cette foule de gens. Seule avec Gaspard qui ronronnait toujours dans sa petite cage.

Elle recula encore de quelques pas et s'apprêtait à se retourner vers le train quand quelqu'un la bouscula.

Le choc fut si violent qu'Ariane lâcha sa valise, serrant la cage du chat contre elle alors qu'elle atterrissait sur les fesses.

_« Mais qui est l'imbécile qui… »_, commença une voix de garçon.

_« Je suis désolée, je ne regardai pas où j'allais. »_, dit Ariane précipitamment, se frottant le coude.

En relevant la tête, elle vit un garçon de son âge qui époussetait ses vêtements. Il la regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire et de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour ensuite la lui tendre pour l'aider à se relever.

_« C'est rien, je ne faisais pas attention non plus ! »_

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu l'occasion d'ajouter quelque chose, il s'empara de sa valise et continua son chemin. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil au chaton qui avait été réveillé dans le choc. Rien de cassé, c'est le principal. Elle attrapa alors sa valise et partit à la recherche d'un compartiment libre.

Ça y est, en route pour Poudlard. Le train a quitté la gare depuis presque 20 minutes. Etant la seule occupante de son compartiment, Ariane libéra le chaton et le câlina en regardant rêveusement par la fenêtre. Elle se demandait si son père avait eu le temps d'aller saluer sa maman à l'hôpital avant de partir au travail. Elle se demandait aussi si sa mère allait un jour guérir. Elle était de plus en plus faible ces derniers temps, elle restait alitée mais la rassurait en lui disant que ça n'était que passager. Elle était tout bêtement revenue malade de son travail, un jour il y a de ça deux mois. Personne n'a su dire de quoi elle souffrait sinon que le mal se répendait lentement dans tout son organisme. Et son père semblait complètement perdu depuis lors.

Des cris dans le couloir la sortirent de ses pensées.

_« A qui appartiennent ces sous-vêtements ? Qui a pris ma valise ? Allo, allo braves gens ! Magnifiques sous-vêtements cherchant leur propriétaire ! »_

Ariane reconnut la voix du jeune garçon qui l'avait bousculée un peu plus tôt et elle attendit qu'il passe devant son compartiment pour voir ce qu'il trafiquait.

Et quand il arriva devant les vitres, elle ne put que rougir. Il tirait sa valise derrière lui, une culotte sur la tête et un soutien-gorge autour du cou. Reconnaissant SA culotte Hello Kitty, Ariane se leva précipitamment, ouvrit la porte du compartiment et tira le garçon avant de refermer derrière eux.

_« Eh mais t'es pas bien toi ! »_

Un éclair de compréhension sembla traverser ses yeux quand il vit Ariane, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

_« Ah mais c'est toi ! On a dû se tromper de valise tout à l'heure car je ne trouve plus ni bonbons, ni_ jeu _de carte ! Et à la place, qu'ai-je trouvé ? »_

Théâtral, il enleva la culotte de sa tête et l'agita devant le nez de la jeune fille.

_« Des petites culottes avec les soutien-gorge assortis ! »_

Ariane lui arracha ses sous-vêtements des mains et les fourra dans ses poches. Elle vérifia ensuite s'ils s'étaient réellement trompés de valise et dû se résoudre à donner raison au garçon.

Celui-ci, hilare, la regardait faire avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Et quand ils eurent échangés leurs valises, il ne partit pas mais s'assit plutôt en face de la jeune fille.

_« Eh fais pas la tête, c'était marrant ! »_, dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

_« Tu parles, c'était gênant ! _», répondit-elle, toujours aussi rouge.

Il éclata de rire.

_« Mais non, tu as de très jolis sous-vêtements, ne t'en fais pas. Si tu veux, je te montre les miens pour qu'on soit à égalité »_

Ariane rougit de plus belle.

_« Non merci, ce n'est pas très gentleman tout ça. »_

_« Oh c'était pour rire ! T'as de la chance de t'être installée en début de train. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parader devant beaucoup de monde. »_

_« Tu étais ridicule, si tu veux mon avis »_, sourit Ariane.

_« Mes ancêtres doivent probablement se retourner dans leur tombe ! »_, répondit-il en faisant mine de défaillir.

Ariane le trouvait marrant. Elle était un peu gênée de la manière dont ils s'étaient rencontrés mais puisqu'il était assis là avec elle, autant faire connaissance.

_« Je m'appelle Ariane Lambin. »_

_« Sirius Black _», dit-il en lui tendant la main. _« Ravi de faire ta connaissance ! C'est mignon Ariane, tes parents aiment la mythologie ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Moi, on m'a donné mon prénom selon une étoile. Et ils font quoi tes parents ? »_

_« Mon père est chercheur en botanique, il travaille dans un genre de serre à s'occuper des plantes et à les soigner. Ma_ _mère est institutrice primaire. »_

_« Elle est quoi ? »_, s'étrangla-t-il.

_« Institutrice. Professeur pour les enfants de 10 ans quoi. »_

Sirius sembla perplexe un moment, puis son visage s'éclaira.

_« Aaah ta maman est une moldue ? »_

_« Oui, c'est ça. Et toi tes parents ? »_

_« Oh, tu sais mes parents ne travaillent pas vraiment. Ma mère passe son temps à participer à des salons avec d'autres dames et à s'occuper de notre éducation à mon frère et moi. Quant à mon père, il gère la fortune familiale et il possède ses entrées au Ministère. C'est ça la vie de noble… »_

Sur ces mots, Sirius sembla se renfrogner un peu. Ses yeux parcouraient le compartiment, cherchant sans doute un autre sujet de conversation.

_« Et tu crois que tu iras dans quelle maison à Poudlard ? »_, demanda Ariane.

_« Si je suis l'exemple de toute ma famille, je finirai probablement à Serpentard. »_

_« Mais t'as envie d'y aller ? »_

_« Pourquoi pas… Je connais déjà quelques personnes de cette maison. De toute façon, je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour aller à Serdaigle, ni assez calme pour finir à Poufsouffle. Peut-être Gryffondor… je serai alors la risée de la famille ! »_, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. _« Et toi, tu veux aller où ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas trop. Mon père était à Poufsouffle mais je ne suis pas aussi travailleuse que lui. On verra… »_

_« T'es pas bien bavarde dis donc _», sourit Sirius. _« Je t'intimide ? »_

Ariane rougit. Mais elle se reprit bien vite en lui lançant un petit sourire amusé.

_« Je te rappelle que tu as défilé devant des dizaines d'élèves avec MES sous-vêtements sur la tête ! »_

_« Il fallait bien que je te retrouve, enfin ! »_

_« T'aurais au moins pu choisir des plus jolis, ou trouver une autre idée, ou attendre patiemment d'arriver à Poudlard. »_

_« Et renoncer à manger la montagne de sucreries que mon elfe de maison a fourré dans ma valise avant de partir ? JAMAIS ! »_, s'écria-t-il hilare.

Il ouvrit d'ailleurs sa malle pour en sortir un sachet rempli de cochonneries.

_« Ferais-tu partie de ces filles qui ne jurent que par les régimes salade-noix-céleri ou consens-tu à partager cet humble repas avec moi? »_

_« ça dépend, tu as des chocogrenouilles et des plumes en sucre ? »_

Déversant le contenu de son sachet sur la petite table entre eux, Sirius acquiesça avant de s'emparer de dragées. Ariane s'empara alors de la boite pour en piocher une au hasard.

_« Ah… poubelle », _grimaça-t-elle_. « Je n'ai jamais de chance avec ça. » _

Elle lui rendit la boite et prit plutôt un chocogrenouille. Sirius piocha à son tour joyeusement une dragée qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche.

_« Mmmh… fraise des bois ! »_

Les deux jeunes gens s'amusèrent ainsi pendant le reste du trajet. Parlant de tout et de rien, nouant un semblant d'amitié.


End file.
